Sound of the Beat
by packleader96
Summary: Vinyl Scratch, better known as DJ-pon3, has the perfect life, her own club, adoring fans, and money, but unknown to others, she hides a dark past, and her life changes when an old face returns into her life, and she will know, that nopony can run or hide from their past. Rated T for Language, Violence, and some Sexuality.
1. prologue

**A/N: well, I finally got around to starting this story, I apologize for the wait, school is a pain in the rear end, but now, I have some free time, here you go, hope you enjoy.**

**Sound of the Beat: prologue**

(Manehatten, Manehatten times newspaper office)

A young unicorn sat at his desk in his office, looking through a folder of papers, he worked for the manehatten times, a very popular newspaper, which was distributed all across the kingdom, he worked as a reporter, he was known to be one of the best, but he was now facing his biggest assignment.

He sat looking through the folder, of his next interview, he had been asked to interview the famous DJ-pon3, he had done many interviews before, but this was different, he usually knew a thing or two about the pony, but he knew nothing about her, he didn't even know what she looked like, he had never heard of her, all he knew was that she was a very popular DJ in Canterlot, and other cities.

As he looked through her other interviews, he had a feeling she would be a tough job, but he had been at this for years, he felt he could do this.

Just as he continued looking, he heard a knock at the door, he looked up and then cleared his throat, "yes, come in" he said as the door opened, and in walked one of his close friends, "hey Starfall, I got the files you wanted" he said, he smiled and his friend placed them on the table, his friend walked behind him, "I still can't believe you have never heard of DJ-pon3, she very popular" he said with a smile, Starfall continued looking through the papers, but he stopped and turned to him, with a chuckle.

"well, music was never really my thing, not since I was younger, if I spent my time listening to music and fooling around, I'd still be in the mailroom" he said with a laugh, and his friend joined in, "yeah well, you work too hard, you've got to relax more, live a little, your one of the best reporters we have, a lot of ponies still think, your too young to have this position, but yet, the boss thinks your great, I'll bet that when he retires, he'll give the editor-in-chief job to you" he said, and they both laughed, but then they stopped and Starfall turned to him.

"Maybe you can help me, what do you know about her?" he asked referencing to his next interview, his friend looked at him and then to the pile of papers on his desk, he shrugged his shoulders, "well, I've been to her club in Canterlot, she a great musician, she really has a passion for it, but I heard she doesn't enjoy interviews that well" he said with a smirk, he just thought for a minute, "okay, aside from that, what else do you know, does she ever use a real name, or does anypony even know it?" he asked, his friend thought for a minute, "I'm not sure, she rarely uses it, but I think it starts with a V" he said thinking, bringing his hoof up to his chin, and thought for a moment, until he smiled.

"ah yes, I think her name is Vinyl or something like that, that's all I know really" he said as he made his way to the door, Starfall's eyes opened wide at the mention of the name, and he froze, his friend noticed this, "hey you okay, you really need to go home, and get some sleep, you've been here late enough as it is" he said, Starfall shook his head, and turned to him, "no I'm fine, it's just that…I used to know a mare by that name, but it can't be, it's probably a coincidence" he said as he grabbed the other file and opened it, it contained pictures of her, so he could get an idea of what she looked like, as he looked through the pictures, he couldn't help but fell like he knew her, she had a white coat and a striped blue mane, her eyes were covered by a pair of glasses, but he couldn't help but find her familiar, he kept looking the pictures, he looked up at his friend.

"Are you sure these pictures are right?" he asked skimming through them, his friend had a confused look on his face, "um yeah, that's her, why do you ask?" he said, Starfall just stared at the photos, he could have sworn he had seen her, he felt like he knew her, but he was sure it couldn't be, he shook off his confusion and looked up at his friend.

"I'm not sure, but it feels like I know her, she looks really familiar, almost like I know her, I used to know a mare, who looked very similar to her, almost identical, just younger, but I haven't seen her in years" he said, looking down at the pictures again, his friend gave him a confused look, "okay then, you should really go home, the boss wants you to take the morning train to Canterlot, she performs at her club almost every night, you might be able to catch her" he said as he walked out of the room.

Starfall sighed and sat up; he levitated all the papers into his bag, and made his way out of the room.

He later stepped on to the street; it was well into the night, most of the ponies had gone home, the street was nearly empty, aside from those who enjoy the night life, luckily for him he didn't live far, only a couple of blocks.

He reached his house not long later, despite having a well-paying job, he was raised to live a modest life, his house was big enough for him, he never wanted to have all the things that rich celebrities had, he was fine with what he had, living a bachelors life, luckily for him he had the place to himself, no wife, no marefriend, just himself, he had tried dating a few times, but never found the right mare, but he wasn't in any rush, he was still young, and had his whole life ahead of him, he had plenty of time to find the right girl, and settle down.

He opened his door and slicked on a few lights, making his way to his study, he switched on the desk light, went to the rack filled with bottles of wine, and poured himself a glass, he placed it on the desk, and walked up to his shelf of books, he slid them all to the side, and used his magic to pull out an older book, covered in dust.

He blew on it, making the dust fly everywhere, and made his way to his desk, he opened the book, revealing it to be, an old photo album, as well as open the folder with the pictures, and placed them on the desk.

He turned to the album, and began flipping through the pages, it was an album given to him by his parents, and he began flipping through them, until he came to the desired page, filled with pictures of him with his old marefriend, he smiled as he flipped through the pages, their first date, first dance, first kiss, he felt a single tear fall down his cheeks, he looked from the album pictures to the photos of the pony he was to interview, they did look extremely familiar.

The mare in the album photos, had a white coat, and a striped blue mane, her eyes were bright red, it was a picture of them on a date, he remembered that all times they had together, were the best of his life, they were perfect for each other, but fate separated them, she was forced to leave, but they had promised that they would be together again one day, but that day, still had yet to come.

He looked back between the pictures, he examined them both, they were definitely similar, he felt his heart beat against his chest, this could be the day he was waiting for, but he had to make sure, before he made a huge mistake, he yawned and remembered that it was late, he closed the book and turned off the light, and slowly made his way to his bedroom, despite having a drink, he crawled into bed, and closed his eyes, and drifted off into a sleep.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting day.

**A/N: well, there you have it, tell me what you think, and I hope you enjoyed, there will be more soon, see you all then, peace.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N; hey guys, I got a new chapter for you guys, hope you enjoy.**

**Sound of the Beat: chapter 1: blast from the past**

After he went to bed that night, he woke up early in the morning to the sun shining through his bedroom window, right into his eyes, he groaned and sat up, yawning and stretching his hooves, he could feel his bones crack from the positions he was sleeping in.

Before he went to bed, he set the alarm, at the proper time to wake up, he pushed himself out of bed, and walked into the bathroom, connected to the bedroom, he switched on the light, and saw that his mane was a mess, he quickly hooped into the shower, and took a relaxing hot shower, the hot felt good against his coat and mane, he washed all over his body, and then quickly got out, and dried himself off.

He walked into the kitchen and made himself some coffee, while he waited, he walked back into his study and grabbed the folder of pictures, as he turned to the door, he stopped himself, and then turned back to see the album still closed on the desk, the way he had left it, he walked over and put in one of his bags, and walked back into the kitchen.

After making himself some breakfast, and drinking his coffee, he quickly went through his house and made sure everything was secure, and began switching off lights, he grabbed his ticket for the train to Canterlot and headed out the door.

(Manehatten, train station)

Soon after he left his house, he arrived at the train station, and luckily for him, he made it just in time, to see all the other ponies making their way on to the train, he got in line and one by one, he got up to the conductor, "ticket please sir" he said kindly, Starfall gave it to him, and the conductor motioned for him to go, Starfall, quickly found his seat, and placed his bags under the seat.

He still felt tired from staying up so late, but the realization that his next interview, just might be, his old marefriend, kept him awake, he knew it was almost a day's train ride to Canterlot, so he would take advantage of it, and leaned his head up against the window and slowly closed his eyes.

(Later that night, downtown Canterlot)

Vinyl Scratch was walking through the back stage halls, of her club, she had just had another successful night of performing, and she walked into her make-up room, and closed the door, a smile on her face, as she hummed the tune of one of songs she played.

Even for a mare, she wasn't as into makeup and other things like that, as some of her friends were, but she did like to look nice when she performed, just as she was powdering her face, she heard a knock at her door, "come in" she said, as the door opened revealing, a stallion dressed in a suit, with a pair of glasses on, he took them off and smiled, "there she is, that was a great show, you never stop amazing" he said, she smiled at him, as they walked up to each other, "glad you liked it, I got to come up with new things, it's my job to entertain, it's my calling" she said proudly, he smiled at her.

"Indeed it is, but it's come to that time for your break, you want the usual time off" he said looking at the calendar, she brought her hoof up to her chin and thought for a moment, "well, I was thinking of taking two weeks off, think you can handle that, arranging other performers" she said, he smiled at her, every now and then she would take periodic breaks, it would give her time to relax, and possibly write more songs, to play, and while she was gone, her friend, the other manager of the club, would arrange for other performers to come and perform at the club.

"I think I can fit that in" he said as they walked out into the hall, and he turned to her, "tell me something Vinyl, always around this time of year, you take extended vacations, is it some kind of anniversary for you, you never tell me much about those things" he said with a concerned look, she frowned for a minute, she trusted him, he was one of the first friend she made when she moved out to Canterlot to start her new life, she knew it was getting harder and harder to tell him, but she rarely ever talked about her past, and when she did, it was very vague.

She looked away for a minute, and then looked back at him, she felt as if she couldn't tell him, "it's just that, I like to have a good break every once in a while, there's nothing wrong with that, you can handle the club, it's your dad's club, you can run it, while I'm gone" she said trying her best to smile, he looked at her with a suspicious eye, he could tell she was hiding something, but he didn't want to bother trying to figure it out, he just pushed that thought to the side, "true, running it's not the problem, but every time you play here, we make more money, my dad trusted both of us to run the club, you may not be a blood relative, but he treated you like family, he took you in, you've been like a sister to me, don't let me run this place on my own" he said with a fake pleading look, she merely laughed, "I know, and I'm more than grateful to your father, he took me in, when I needed a place to stay, let me have your food, he left this club to us, because were like brother and sister, but we need to take breaks every now and then, I run the place when you go on vacation, I'm sure you will be fine" she said, he smiled at her.

She was right, they were like family, when she first came to Canterlot, she had tons of money, but had no place to stay, but a kindly older stallion offered her a place and food, and she paid in return, until he trusted her enough to give her a job, as the years went by, she became a part of the family, and then he passed away a few years ago, and in his will, he left the club to her and his son, Sky.

They had become very close, and had become brother and sister, and they agreed to run the club together, and so they did for the next few years.

Just as he started talking, Vinyl listened, and laughed, but just as she did, something caught her eye, a certain stallion passed the hall they were in, she looked passed him, at the stallion, her eyes widened, she noticed he looked familiar, like a pony she hadn't seen in years, he seemed to stare back at her, his surprise just as big as hers, the entire time Sky kept talking, but she didn't understand what he said, she was too busy looking at the stallion.

He looked a lot like a stallion she knew when she was younger, back in her home town, the more she thought about it, the more it seemed obvious, she felt her heart beat against her chest, just as she did, she heard Sky call her name, and wave his hoof in front of her face, she finally snapped out of it, and turned to him, he had a confused look on his face, "hello, anypony home, did you hear what I said?" he asked she looked at him and then shook her head, and rubbed it with her hoof, "no sorry, I dazed for a second" she said looking past him, down the hall, but no longer saw the strange stallion, Sky followed her gaze, and then tried to see what she saw, but saw nothing, and he turned to her, a curious look on his face, "maybe you do need a break, your acting really weird, you need me to walk you home, or do you want to stay here with me?" he asked, she turned to him, "no I think I'm fine, I got to go, see you later, Sky" she said as she walked down the hall at a quick pace.

Starfall ran out the back door, his heart pounding against his chest, his head filled with thoughts, he was in the back of the club, where they were loading up instruments, light fixtures, and large speakers, but that wasn't what was on his mind, he wondered through the halls, trying to find a pony who could take him to see the DJ, but he found her, and the second her looked at her, he knew he was right, there she was standing in front of another stallion, talking to him, it was her, his old marefriend, only older, she mad the exact same mane style, and color, she had a pair of glasses on her head, just like in the photos.

He could feel his heart pounding against his chest, almost to the point that it was painful, he needed some fresh air, he felt light headed, he found his suspicions correct, it was truly her, he remembered she looked right back at him, and from what he could tell, she was just as shocked, he did his best to calm down, he took a deep breath, but just as he did, he heard the door behind him open again, and a set of hooves walk towards him, he already had a feeling of who it was.

"S-Starfall, is that you?" came a female voice, he instantly recognized it, it was hers, only she sounded older, more mature, he took a deep breath, and slowly turned around, only to find her a few feet from him, staring straight into his eyes, her eyes were wide open in shock, "Vinyl?" he asked, they both took a step forward, taking closer looks at each other, trying to make sure this was all real, and not just a dream.

They continued to stare at each other for what seemed like a long time, and then Vinyl leaned forward and wrapped her hooves around his neck tightly, he was stunned but slowly wrapped his hooves around her, Vinyl had tears coming from her eyes, soon they let go, "I can't believe this, it's really you, what are you doing here?" she asked getting excited, Starfall felt his own excitement rise, but did his best to keep it under control, "yeah it's me, but look at you, a famous DJ, I never thought you would be this big, one day" he said in amazement, she blushed briefly and turned back to him, "yeah, I guess you could say a lot has happened in my life the past few years, but enough about me, what are you doing here, how's life?" she asked, Starfall smiled.

"well, believe it or not, I'm a journalist for the Manehatten Times newspaper, it's a little awkward, but I was assigned to interview the DJ-pon3, but I never knew it was you" he said letting his excitement take over, she let out a small laugh, to him it was the most beautiful sound, just hearing her laugh, made him remember all good times they had when they were a young couple.

"You live here in Canterlot?" he asked her, she smiled at him, "yeah, I do, I have since I moved out here, I have my own place and everything, and life has been great" she said with a kind smile, he smiled at her, but they no longer spoke, and the mood became awkward, for the both of them.

"listen Vinyl, I know that our past was wasn't the brightest, but I just want you to know, I'm really happy to see you again, maybe we can get together some time, and catch up, and maybe even…" he said hesitating the last part, she gave him a confused look, but she had a feeling where he was going with this.

"Maybe even, what?" she asked, looking him in the eye, he looked away for a moment, took a deep breath, he looked back at her with a more confident look, "…maybe even, pick up where we left off, I know it's been a long time, but-" he was cut off by her raising her hoof up to his mouth, she had a small smile on her face, "Starfall, I know what you're trying to say, I would want that more than anything, but we can't just start off from then, it's takes time, we've both changed so much" she said trying to comfort him, he looked away for a minute, and then looked back at her with a smile.

"You're right, how about we go out for lunch tomorrow, so we can catch up" he said with a smile, she smiled back at him, "I would love that, see you then" she said as she turned and walked back to the building, with a broad smile on her face, Starfall watched her walk away, he knew it was getting late, so he made his way to the hotel where he was staying, he had a large smile on his face, and he walked with an extra skip in his step, he was happier than he had been in years.

(Meanwhile…)

After they parted ways, Vinyl headed back to her home, luckily for her it was only a few blocks, she walked up the steps, and unlocked the doors, despite having a large amount of money, her house was fairly big, but not like the mansions of the fancier part of the residential district, she lived there alone, aside from the maid and the butler, that she hired, but she had gotten used to it.

She opened the door, and closed it behind her, switching on the kitchen light, she poured herself a glass of wine and made her way to her private library, she wasn't a big book lover, but she would open up a book and read, every now and then.

She walked in to her library and switched on the light, she walked up to the shelf, and it was very tall, almost up to the ceiling, she used her magic to life a book from the very top shelf, and brought it down to examine it, it was coated with dust, she simply blew it away, and brought it over to her chair, and sat down, and looked at the cover.

She opened it and began flipping through the pages, inside were a number of pictures of her family, her mom and her dad, in her home town, it was an old mining town, known for supplying large amount of silver and copper, that was shipped around the kingdom, the mines were the primary source of jobs in the town, and it was very prosperous, until the mine began to empty and less resources were brought out, years later the town fell into tough times, many families went hungry and homeless, her family had to struggle to get by, but luckily they never went hungry, mainly due to the fact that her father was on the city council, and were the one of the wealthiest families in town, until the mine stopped.

She continued to flip through the pages, until she came to the pictures of her and starfall, when they were young, they met when they could barely walk, and became the best of friends, and eventually that friendship blossomed into love, and they became a couple, to many they seemed like a perfect couple, she smiled and felt a tear slid down her cheek, as she remembered the last day they saw each other, it was a very painful day, the day her life changed forever.

(Flashback) 12 years ago

Vinyl found herself running through the streets of her hometown, her breathing was heavy, she was on the run, she headed for the train station, she knew she had to leave town, leave her family behind, all her friends, but she felt he had no choice., it was a dark, rainy night, and the rain was coming down at a brisk pace, she had her hood on, so that she wouldn't get wet.

She arrived at the train station; luckily there was no other pony there, she quickly walked up to the booth, the pony behind it was reading a magazine of sorts, when he saw her approach, he put it down and turned to her, "can I help you miss?" he asked, luckily she had a hood up, so he wouldn't recognize her, she tried to act as calm as possible, "yes, is this the train to Canterlot?" she asked, the pony behind the booth, took out a log book, and scanned through it, "yes it is, is there anything I can do to help you?" he asked again, she reached inside her bag, which was filled with money, she reached inside and took out the proper amount and gave it to him, "I would like one ticket" she said, the clerk took the bits and gave her a ticket, she took the ticket and put it in her bag, and walked away.

As she was approaching the train, she heard a familiar voice coming closer, "Vinyl! Vinyl where are you!?" the voice yelled, she instantly recognized who it was, she turned and saw a familiar young stallion run up to her, her expression remained blank, as he ran up to her, he took a minute to catch his breath, he had his hood on as the rain pattered down on them.

"Vinyl, what are you doing here, it's not safe" he said, she just frowned and brushed past him, "I'm leaving Starfall, I can't stay here, not after what happened" she said, but Starfall stopped her, "wait, this isn't the way, running away won't change anything, I'm sure if we talk to them, it will be fine, your father can help, he can convince them your innocent" he said, she turned sharply to him, "you don't know that, my day can't help, he's probably on his way here, if they catch me, I will be thrown in prison, you know they won't stop, the others have already been caught, there's no other way" she said turning away from him, but he was persistent.

He ran in front of her, and placed his hooves on her shoulder, "no, there has to be another way, we can fix this, we just need time" he said, she frowned at him again, "there's no time, I can't stay here any longer, I'm sorry Starfall, but there really is no other way" she said, he took off his hood, despite the rain washing them away, he felt tears run own his face, "please Vinyl, don't leave, I can't live knowing that these ponies think you're a criminal, please don't leave Vinyl, please" he said with tears pouring down his face, she removed her hood, and looked at him, "I now this is hard, I wish you could come with me, where we could be together, but you have to stay and take care of your family, you haven't done anything wrong, they can't arrest you, I promise, I will come back one day, when were old enough, then we can be together again, and have a family of our own, but for now, I need to leave, I'm sorry Starfall, I wish there was a different way, I really do, but there isn't, I am truly sorry, I love you" she said leaning in, and kissing him on the lips.

A motion that he greatly returned, they stayed like that for a few minutes, until they separated, Vinyl walked past him and headed to the train, he no longer tried to stop her, he just watched her with tears in his eyes.

She walked to her seat, and sat down, tears running down her face, he buried her face in her hooves and cried, just as the train whistle blew loudly, and the train jerked forward, she turned and looked out the window, she looked out and saw Starfall watching her as the train moved out of the station, she watched him until he was no longer in view.

She turned away and wept silently, "I'm sorry Starfall" she said as she wiped the tears away, and slowly drifted off into sleep.

(End flashback)

Vinyl sat there looking through the pictures, tears streaming down her face, and falling into the book, "oh Starfall, I would give anything if I could change what happened that day, it never felt the same without you, I promise I'll make it up to you" she said talking to herself, she gently closed the book, and placed it on the table beside her.

She looked at the clock and realized how late it was, she turned off the light and left the room, and headed for her bedroom, she calmly crawled into bed, and began to drift off into a deep sleep.

**A/N: well, that was truly interesting, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, there will be more up soon, and see you all then, peace.**


End file.
